


Creepin' On The Down Low

by Lopey1996



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, This is a birthday present, but its a day late...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopey1996/pseuds/Lopey1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren hasn't seen his short grumpy lover in weeks and he just really wants to spend time with him. He finally has the chance to see him, so he sneaks over to his apartment to surprise him, but as usual, shit decides to hit the fan. Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepin' On The Down Low

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphly/gifts).



> So happy belated birthday to my girl Ally! Thanks for all your help and patience with WTOAFAF, I'm so sorry I posted this a whole day late! D': But here you go! 
> 
> HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ALLY. \\( #^o^#)/  
> ~ http://morphly.tumblr.com/ ~
> 
>  
> 
> And yes, the title is from 'Creep' by TLC. AHA.

Eren was actually in a pretty good mood this morning. Despite not being able to see Levi all week, he finally found time to come see him. Despite sending him a text saying he’d come round sometime the next morning, he decided to surprise him by coming over tonight. Both Levi and Eren would have today tomorrow and the next day off, so he couldn’t wait to finally get some down time with hiss favorite angry leprechaun. Erne snickered at the name, remembering all the times he had used the short nicknames on his boyfriend but quickly started to blush upon remembering what exactly it lead to after.

 

Getting horny in the long hallway of Levi’s apartment complex probably wasn’t the greatest idea, considering what had happened when they couldn’t control themselves before. Poor Mrs. Pixis…Eren shook his head to disperse his thoughts, he wasn’t coming over to just get naked and do the do (although he really wouldn’t mind that, at all.), He wanted to just spend time with his lover after such a long time away from each other. The brunette sighed heavily before fishing for keys in his pockets. Levi had given him a spare so he could come over whenever he wanted.

 

Eren drew in a long breath before slowly opening the front door to Levi’s apartment. He bit his lip, fighting back the snickering as he placed his bag at he door and removed his shoes. He tiptoed into the kitchenette area, peering around the island to see if anybody was in the living room.

 

_Coast is clear._

He couldn’t help but grin as he continued to creep down the long hallway to his boyfriend’s bedroom. (Yes, he was doing some serious creeping in his boyfriend’s place, but fuck if he looked creepy with his hunched back and stupid hand movements. He had no shame.) He stopped just outside when he could hear the shower turn on. He covered his shit eating grin with the back of his hand, as he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open ever so slowly to make sure it didn’t creak.

 

He got the door about halfway open, when he saw a figure laying on the bed, a rush of excitement coursed through the brunette as he opened the door fully but his seemed to stop when he saw who was exactly on the bed.

 

Light, almost blonde hair was sticking up in every direction. Eren’s breath caught in his throat and he definitely felt his stomach drop through the floor. Toned back muscles rippled beneath fair skin as the man propped himself up on his elbows. He swiftly kicked the blankets off of him, and grumbled as he scratched the back of his head. He lifted his lids to reveal pale blue hues that seemed to not really see anything. Eren was frozen at the door, his mind blank. He stared wide-eyed at the man as he stood and stretched, before swaying slightly.

 

“Fuck, why is it so damn hot in here…fucking clothes…fuck you…” He croaked as he scratched the back of his neck. Eren’s mouth dropped open and his face flushed at the almost naked male in front of him. Toned, tight muscles stretched and moved below fair skin. Eren was at a loss of words, and his brain stopped working. _Who was this guy? Am I in the wrong apartment?!_ No way. This was Levi’s apartment all right. There was another male in his boyfriend’s bed. _His boyfriend._

The man continued to scratch his head while his other hand came close to the waistband of his very fitting Calvin Klein briefs. The man turned slowly towards Eren, and seemed to freeze as his eyes narrowed at him.

 

“Um…who the hell…” he said nonchalantly, still scratching his lower stomach.

 

Eren opened his mouth, but it just shut repeatedly without a sound. The man blinked at the brunette, briefly scanning up and down before focusing on his eyes. His head tilted slightly, his eye narrowing, before they widened as big as saucers. Eren felt his eyes sting, and there was warmth running down his cheeks. He knew he was crying.

 

“Oh shit…” The man whispered, and, as if by fate, the bathroom door opened, revealing a naked Levi with nothing but a towel wrapped loosely around his hips.

 

“Farlan, didn’t I just say keep your clothes on? I dressed you already, I’m not doing it again for you.“ Levi snapped before furrowing his brow at his gaping ‘companion’.

 

“Oi, the fuck are you—“ He followed Farlan’s gaze before his own eyes widened beyond his knowledge.

 

“Eren?” He said quietly. Eren’s eyes bounced between the two, his eyes now freely flowing with tears.

 

“E-eren, this isn’t—“ Before Levi could even finish his sentence and take a step forward; Eren had already bolted from the room and took off down the hallway and towards the front door.

 

As Eren ran down the hall, he heard yelling and cursing coming from the two males in the bedroom, but he paid no mind to what was being yelled. He mind just swam with the images of the near naked ‘Farlan’ and Levi. _How could he?_ Levi had cheated on him? He knew he was younger then what most people thought Levi would go for. He was hotheaded, stubborn and quite oblivious, but Levi had said that he loved all those things about him. He said they made him one in a million.

 

Eren bit his lip as he fumbled with his shoes, he could hear the footsteps and the shouting. The footsteps were getting closer to him and he at the moment he couldn’t care less who it was chasing after him. He finally slipped his shoes on, and with blurry eyes, he ran out of the apartment complex and down the sidewalk. He had no idea it even started to rain, but at this point he didn’t care. He wanted to get away from what he just saw, away from Levi. So he did. He took off full speed until he hit the park around the corner, and sped off onto the dirt path.

 

So many hurt and broken emotions swarmed in Eren’s mind as he slowed to a stumbling slow pace. The downpour droned his sobs out, the constant humor the rain seemed to have an almost calming effect of the broken brunette sitting beneath the giant oak tree. He had listened to the hum of rain for goodness knows how long before he finally realized how cold he was. His teeth chattered and his body trembled, his clothes were soaked, and he felt beyond terrible.

 

He also hadn’t noticed the footsteps rushing towards them until they had sounded right in front of him, before they stopped. He looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see. Levi was standing there; out of breathe, his eyes swirling with worry, concern, fear and relief in his grey hues. Eren’s heart flipped and his vision flooded with more tears that stopped only minutes ago. He used the tree as support, standing before turning and attempting to run once again, when strong hands shot out and grasped his forearms, pinning him to the tree. The umbrella that was once in the raven’s hands was left in the mud.

 

“Jesus fuck, what the hell? Why didn’t you listen to me?!” His voice was raised and Eren flinched back from him, Levi never yelled unless he was beyond angry. And he definitely looked it.

 

Eren definitely couldn’t look Levi in the eye, not really because of Levi’s so called “mishap” but from his yelling. He had no idea why he was angry enough to raise his voice with him. The last time he had, Eren was reduced to a heap of tears and sobs over a simple misunderstanding. That day Levi had swore he’s never do it again, after seeing how it scared his young lover. Eren could feel himself shaking more now, and he bit his lip in an attempt to stifle the sob working its way up is throat, and to try and stop more tears from flowing down his cheeks.

 

His eyes were sharper then before, and he was now more then just angry. Eren kept his eyes down, and squirmed but Levi was having none of that. He roughly grabbed the younger ones chin and made him look at the raven. And what the raven saw made his heart clench painfully. Those usual bright, shining teal orbs looked beyond hurt and broken. They were slightly murky and the puffiness and red cheeks made the raven wanted to throw himself in front of a speeding truck for making his lover like this. The fear in the clouded eyes was like C4 explosives on his heart. He swallowed thickly and his eyes softened as he loosened his grip on the brunette.

 

“Eren…” the brunette flinched when he heard his name, and it most definitely did not go unnoticed. He bit his lip and realized raising his voice at him was not a good idea.

 

He gently slipped his fingers beneath his lovers chin, nudged them to look back at him before he continued. His eyes never left his lovers as he spoke.

 

“Eren…let me explain, that wasn’t what it looked like.” Eren scrunched his eyebrows together and his nose wrinkled, and the action was usually something Levi adored but the circumstances were making him hurt.

 

Eren slowly shook his head, squirming more in an attempt to get Levi off of him. He didn’t want to hear this, excuses and, if this was a misunderstanding, he didn’t want to have to face his immaturity and brashness at this point. Levi huffed in annoyance, knowing what the younger was thinking and set his hands on the brunette’s waist, where he used his thumbs to rub small circles through the soaked clothing. His eyes and voice were soft as he spoke, but loud enough to hear over the humming of the rain.

 

“Remember when I told my brother was coming to town?” Eren recalled Levi mentioning this almost a 3 month ago. It was a short subject before they moved onto more ‘urgent’ matters. (Like raging boners and crazy hormones.) Eren nodded slowly before Levi continued.

 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you for awhile that he was coming down here this week. I haven’t been able to see you for almost a month now, but I had to pick him up from the airport just today.” Eren blinked owlishly, sniffling before he tilted his head to the side just like a puppy.

 

“Your…your brother?” he asked, his voice was shaky and hoarse, which plucked another painful chord in Levi’s heart. He nodded before going on again. He raised a hand to his lovers face, stroking his thumb beneath is right eye.

 

“That stupid idiot got drunk at a bar in the airport, so I had to physically walk into the filthy establishment they call a bar to carry his fucking idiotic self out and in to my car. Along with all his shit.” He growled before puffing out air seeming exhausted. He looked to Eren and found his attention on him. He was listening; he could see it in his eyes. He continued on.

 

“I managed to drag him back here and get him in the bed. He was drunk off his ass, and was a hassle the whole time. I didn’t know you’d be coming over so early, and I didn’t have a second to let you know before hand…” He looked down at the ground between; he really didn’t have time to even send a text with how busy he’s been this past two months. He’s missed his younger lover a lot in that time.

 

“The s-shower?” the brunette stuttered as he sniffled. He had listened to everything Levi had said and it all made complete sense.

 

His lover sighed once again, pulling away from the tree and bringing Eren with him, holding him flush against his body, ignoring the soaked clothes. He wrapped his arms around his waist and brought his face close to his lover’s red and puffy face.

 

“I felt fucking filthy after having to enter that disgusting place at the airport. I needed purge myself from the germs and infectious diseases I might’ve contracted on my skin, I might need to get tested…” He absentmindedly scratched art his neck as he grimaced at the memory of the bar.

 

The brunette couldn’t help but puff out a breathy laugh before he sniffled so more. The raven’s eyes softened more at the sound and he returned both his hands to each side of the brunette’s waist.

 

The brunette then lowered his gave to their feet; he was now feeling utter shame and embarrassment with the way he acted. It was all a pure misunderstanding and it was his fault it spun out of control, now Eren was soaked to the bone and freezing cold in the middle of the park. He breathed out shakily and his teeth chattered before he spoke quietly.

 

“M’sorry…” The soft, shaky voice had the raven snapping his eyes back to Eren’s, to find them brimming with tears. He frowned, his lover must feel quite embarrassed but the raven wasn’t mad.

 

Levi caressed his lovers cheeks with both hands has he cooed at his lover, effectively stopping the tears before they fell again. He placed a kiss on each cheek before leaning back and gazing back into glassy green-blue hues.

 

“There’s no need for you to be sorry Eren, I should’ve told you that he was coming. That’s not your fault. That’s mine.” He said as he placed more gentle kisses on the brunette’s red cheeks.

 

The brunette simply sniffled and looked down before nodding slightly. He still felt stupid for overreacting and being his usual ignorant self. He heard the raven sigh before his warm hands took his freezing ones and the raven froze.

 

“Holy fuck, your hands are like ice! How the hell…fuck your soaked too!” The raven’s eyes darted around the shaking brunettes before giving his hands a squeeze. The brunette breathed another laugh before he sneezed, making the raven tug on his arms.

 

“Okay, hell no. Were getting you in a warm bath, you are not catching a fucking cold. And I swear on Maria, if you get pneumonia…” He growled as he spun and picked up his forgotten umbrella.

 

The rain had stopped, and the sun was shining through the remaining clouds, although not on Eren. A slight breeze whipped past Eren and he whimpered and shook violently as he squeezed Levi’s hand leading him out of the park. Levi turned his head and glanced back at his shaking lover. His eyes and cheeks were cherry red and swollen; his hair was plastered to his forehead, and his sniffled every two seconds while he shook like a leaf. He looked cold and just tired, emotionally and physically, making the ravens heart clench painfully again. He quickened his steps and turned back to the open street leading to his apartment.

 

“Lets go home, get you warmed up.” He said softly, giving Eren’s hand a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Home?” Eren asked, in a small, nervous and very shaky voice. His teeth chattered as he walked own the pavement.

 

“Yeah…home.” Levi answered and received a loving squeeze from his young lover. He didn’t need to turn around to see the bright and beautiful smile on his face.

 

_\-------------------------------------_

Levi had fumbled back into his home with the cold brunette, removing his shoes and dragging Eren back into his bedroom to change and bathe. Farlan, sat in the living room on the coach, now fully dressed with warm cup of coffee in hand. He turned quickly to the stumbling couple and gave Eren a relieved and apologetic smile. Eren returned it before being shoved into the bathroom and stripped by a grumbling raven.

 

Eren had bathed and slipped into a pair of sweats, a hoodie and fuzzy socks before entering the living room where an angry raven and ash brunette sat bickering on the couch. Farlan had noticed him enter; he smiled a handsome smile before leaping from the couch and strutted over to Eren.

 

“Well, you must be Levi’s little Eren…thought I was Levi’s dirty little secret?” Eren’s face flushed, and Levi let an aggressive growl sound throughout the room before he pulled Eren into his lap.

 

“Fuck off Farlan. This is all your fault anyways.” He wrapped a blanket around himself and Eren, creating a shield away from the dipshit that caused the drama in the first place.

 

Farlan huffed before turning back towards the couple. He locked eyes with Eren before he spoke.

 

“Well, I just wanted say I’m sorry for all of this.” He gestured randomly around him before smile again. “I’m hoping for a fresh start as well, so I’ll do this properly, the names Farlan Church. Nice to finally meet you Eren.”

 

Eren smiled softly, his eyes crinkling at the corners, as he showed his pearly whites that seemed to catch Farlan off guard.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you Farlan, and it’s alright, it’s mostly my fault for overreacting.” He said shyly. Farlan blinked several times before spoke in an awed tone.

 

“Damn…you are cute as fuck….” He said staring right into Eren’s eyes. Eren blushed furiously, and Levi growled like an angry dog, attempting to swat at his brother.

 

Farlan barked a laugh before winking at Eren and retreating into the kitchen to make more coffee. Levi’s hand snaked around Eren’s waist possessively as the brunette chuckled. Eren turned in his lap, and pressed his lips to Levi’s cheek, resulting in defusing the raven’s very short fuse. The raven turned his head quickly, capturing the brunette’s lips in a slow, soft kiss. He pulled back and gazed lovingly at his lover. His face slightly flushed, and his tanned skin seemed to glow, with a soft smile on his lips. Those plump, soft lips that always tasted sweet and almost buttery. He leaned in slowly, pressing another soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

 

Levi snaked his hand up to the back of Eren’s neck, causing the younger to shiver. Levi smirked, pulling him down for more kisses. The raven licked the brunette’s lower lip asking for entrance, to which, the younger parted his lips for him happily. His tongued probed his mouth, and causing the brunette to give a small, sweet sounds that the raven drank greedily. They had both missed this, the affection of each other. It had been a long two months, and no amount of sweet (or dirty) text messages could do like this.

 

The raven had deepened the kiss by turning his head to the right, probing deeper into his lover’s sweet mouth. He was rewarded with a small moan when he sucked on his tongue, and the raven smirked triumphantly before going in for more. The passion levels began to rise, until a loud voice sounded from the kitchen, causing the younger to pull away in embarrassment.

 

“EWWWW…GET A ROOM, DAMN IT!” Farlan whined.

 

Levi answered with a middle finger high in the air as he swooped in for another kiss, causing the brunette to giggle, as he raised his own hand to lower the raging finger and hand back to the couch. He interlaced their fingers as they exchanged gentle kisses, as Farlan grumbled and stomped his way back to the bedroom, slamming the door as he went. The kept the kisses sweet, soft and chaste, as they smiled and nipped at each other’s lips. They were happy with each other’s company, despite the ordeal earlier. They were happy right now.


End file.
